


trust is everything

by thatemofangirl



Series: AUgust 2020 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assassination Attempt(s), Barely Retired Really, Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Peter Parker, CEO Harley Keener, Disney References, First Impressions, Light Angst, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, retired tony stark, safe house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: With Tony Stark retiring his position as CEO of Stark Industries, the world was alerted when he announced that Harley Keener, a nobody from Rose Hill, Tennessee, was taking his place.Fresh from college, to the world Harley seemed like he was one of the most unqualified people for the position, when in fact he had been preparing for years.But still, others believed they were better suited to succeed Tony Stark. To become CEO of SI was to become one of the most powerful people in the business industry. Some even would go to the lengths to get rid of Harley. In any means it took.With a threat on Harley's life, Tony introduced Harley to a personal bodyguard he seemingly assigned to him before he resigned.Peter Parker was one of the best in his field, despite his appearance and attitude. Harley wasn't so sure of that, but he had no choice but to try and trust him.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark
Series: AUgust 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858408
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	trust is everything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Bodyguard AU
> 
> I couldn’t come up with an idea for yesterday’s prompt, so I’m just skipping the 17th for now, until my brain wants to cooperate with me at least. 
> 
> Now it’s back to me writing the oneshots with unresolved plots that call for more chapters to be added because...just because I have zero self control.
> 
> Switching to a completely different fandom for a sec: Happy Birthday Percy Jackson!

Harley knew that being next in line for CEO of Stark Industries was a great privilege and chance to grow both himself and the company.

He also knew that it made him a large and hard to miss target.

When news got around that Tony Stark was finally retiring to live out the rest of his life peacefully with his wife and daughter, the media outraged that he didn't wait until Morgan was old enough to take over or give the position to someone more qualified or well known.

Harley Keener was just a kid from a small unknown city in Tennessee. Until just a year ago, no one had the knowledge that he had actually known the Starks since he was eleven.

As he grew up, Tony Stark made sure he had gotten a proper education. Encouraged him to go for what he wanted. He funded Harley's projects, and made sure his family had the money to send him to college when he got accepted. Though he and Tony would never say it out loud, the man had become his father figure since his own had been out of the picture for so long.

Harley was fresh out of college when Tony had publicly announced his retirement. A year of business training and management tackled by Pepper Potts herself and other professionals later, Harley Keener was set to become the new face of Stark Industries.

Despite the fair amount of bad publicity, Harley never let it discourage him. He had good teachers and great mentors. He was going to prove to everyone that he was going to be the best CEO SI had ever saw. Although topping Tony's power move of shutting down the weapons manufacturing division was going to be a hard thing to top.

Harley was stubborn, and that was his best and worst trait. He knew how to deal with power hungry businessman, how to etch deals that were fair to all parties, and what would be best for the company and the world as a whole rather than what would just benefit him.

Both Tony and Pepper were sure they made the right choice—because everyone knew nothing Tony Stark greenlighted wasn't already approved by Virginia Potts—and Harley just wanted to made sure he never let them down.

One thing Harley was two hours from complaining about was the suit he was wearing.

He was never one to dress up, so at the last Stark Gala the man was going to throw, the one honoring Harley's new position, it had only been maybe his fourth time wearing a full suit. He figured he should get used to keeping up appearances, so he had forced himself to stay in the outfit.

Harley was grateful that most of the pictures had been taken and reporters asking questions had happened back at the inducing ceremony, because he was sure if he smiled one more time his cheeks would fall off. That was definitely something he would have to practice more, already having listened to Tony making fun of him. It was easy for him to say, Harley thought. He had three decades of smiling for the press on him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Harley found his mother in the crowd, finally having a moment to talk with her after making friendly (and madatory) conversation with the men and women he was going to be working with in the future.

Harley sighed appreciatively as he accepted her hug, wrapping his arms around his mother. "I knew you could do this!"

"We still have plenty of time for me to wreck the company, don't get too ahead of yourself," He joked, pulling back to see his mother frown before it was replaced by a soft smile.

"I know that won't happen." She stated. Harley fixed his jacket, tugging it down and waiting for her to continue talking. He saw her open her mouth to speak, but then stop and her gaze move from him to over his shoulder.

Turning to face whoever had caught his mother's attention, Harley had seen Tony making his way through the crowd to him. But instead of the easy grin he seemed to always wear, his lips were pursed in a thin line. Behind his signature glasses, his eyes were narrowed and laced with concern, his attention solely on Harley.

The expression made Harley feel uneasy. Something had happened. It was scary how just that one look had changed the entire tone of the party. For Harley at least. He was just beginning to enjoy himself, having a few complimentary drinks in his system. He was listening to the music and finding some of the lesser infuriating people to talk to.

"Hey Harley, we need to talk," Tony said. His voice was low and serious, but he put on a smile and clasped Harley's shoulder. To anyone else, it might have looked like a normal checking in conversation. But Harley knew there was something more to it.

"Okay," he said carefully. "What's up?"

Tony glanced at him; a silent thanks for knowing to act casual, before Harley watched his eyes sweep the exits and windows stealthily.

"Walk with me." Tony waved to Harley's mom, who had also figured out that something wasn't right, but she just gave a polite smile, waved back, and sat back down.

Letting Tony lead him, the two of them had stopped close to the corner of the large room. They joined a group of other people. Harley recognized James Rhodes, Tony's friend and former/semi-current liason for Stark Industries and the military. The three others, Harley hadn't ever seen before.

They were all dressed up, this was a formal gala after all. Two of them were big and had an aura of "Don't mess with me" around them. The partially holsters around thier waists confirmed Harley's suspicions of them being bodyguards.

The third, however, looked more like someone his age if not younger. He looked more distracted and less professional then the other two men, bouncing lightly on his heels like he bored and waiting for instructions. Which he probably was, but Harley decided not to mention that because he would have thought having patience was a requirement for being a bodyguard. The guy didn't even _look_ like a bodyguard though. Next to the other two, he was least a head shorter, and less built. If one of the men decided to turn, he could easily take on the guy in win in less than a minute.

To sum up, Harley wasn’t really all that impressed with him.

"I thought maybe it would be a couple of months before this happened, but I guess no one eveer can get what they want." Tony sighed, quickly rubbing his face and eye under his glasses.

"Before what happened?" Harley asked, glancing back at the party before devoting his attention to the group. His eyes caught the brown ones of least looking like his job description bodyguard, and found them suddenly studying him. Harley looked at Tony and Rhodes instead, but still felt the pair of eyes on him.

They were secluded enough from the crowd for them to have a private conversation, but that wouldn't last long if people began to notice. Harley figured Tony needed to talk fast, and that's why he cut right to the chase.

"Camera feeds show that there are men with snipers stationed in all directions around Stark Tower. They aren't ours, of course. Rhodes intercepted a message saying they're here for you. You need to get out of here now, Harley."

"An assassination attempt already? I haven't even been on the job a day." Harley felt his gut drop.

He knew about the target he became. How there were some people out there that _really_ didn't approve of his new position, thinking that they deserved it instead. He couldn't lie, there were some days Harley even agreed with them, not knowing how he had gotten so lucky. But he never actually thought people would try to kill him for it.

His voice was surprisingly calm. It wasn't too long ago Harley would have settled with death because he was a teenager and finals and the world had already killed him in every metaphorical way, but now he had to say he was legitimately scared of dying. He had plans, people to prove wrong, a reputation to build.

"That's what _I_ said!" Rhodes sent Tony a hard look and the man just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we have an armored car already stationed outside to take you to a safe house just outside New York until we figure out who paid to have you killed and it's safe for you to come back."

Harley shook his head. "Wait, no. Hold on. Wouldn't be going outside be the _worst_ option here? That would just give the snipers a better chance to kill me. I'm no expert on avoiding deadly bullets, but my common sense tells me that's a really dumb plan."

"Look kid, I get what you're saying," Tony started. "But we also can't risk one of those guys firing and potentially hitting someone other than you. Like your mother, or your sister, or anyone else for that matter."

Harley understood where Tony was coming from. He too would rather the amount of potential casualties to be the lowest possible number. Harley just numbly nodded his head.

"So that's what the men in black are for?" Harley asked, already knowing the answer.

"Reece, Nova, and Parker are here for your safety." Rhodes began.

Harley looked at the men as their names were sounded off. Reece was Big Guy Number One: buzzed ginger hair and a set expression of anger that reminded Harley of a Stabbington brother from Tangled. Nova was Big Guy Number Two: the most intimidating of the three for sure, with a a large scar trailing from his ear to his mouth.

That left Parker to be the one Harley immediately singled out for being different. He was definitely the least professional, his boyish features no help to show Harley he was even suited for the job. The small smile he spared in Harley's direction even further proved he shouldn't be there. Harley thought Parker seemed like the kind of person that was terrible at basketball but tried out for the team anyway, only getting in because of his sheer determination but got benched every game.

Harley turned back to Rhodes as he continued. "Reece and Nova are to accompany you and shoot anyone who tried to shoot you before you make it to the car and you and Parker leave for the safe house—"

He knew it probably wasn't the best time, but Harley had little self control when situations seemed hilariously serious. He couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped him. "Sorry, sorry. I just want to be clear: Parker's my _personal_ guard?" He shot a glance to him and saw a quick flash of hurt deepen his eyes before returning to normal. "No offense, but wouldn't someone like Nova be a little better at protecting me if it has to come to that?"

He could have swore he heard Parker say something under his breath, but he couldn't hear it and didn't have the time to ask before Tony interrupted Rhodes.

"Peter Parker is the best bodyguard Stark Industries has, believe me. He might be young and new to this, but he's proven himself worthy to be here more than anyone else ever has. I was the one to suggest he stick with you at all times."

Tony seemed so sure of his words, a fierce edge to them, that Harley couldn't find it in him to argue. He frowned, not wanting to believe it. But having Tony Stark's personal recommendation means a lot. He sure wouldn't have made CEO if it wasn't for it.

Harley could see Parker had wanted to say something, and that he was struggling to keeo his mouth shut. But he managed. He really didn't understand how Stark's best could be someone as young as him. He couldn't have had many jobs before this.

He hadn't noticed that everyone was waiting for him to say something until he realized the silence had grown thick with tension.

"And my family?"

"They'll be under surveillance, protected, and told to stay inside as much as possible." Rhodes assured.

"Okay."

"I'll stay back to announce the end of the party. I'll meet you at the safe house to tell you anything else that might pop up, then me Pep and Morgan are going someplace different to keep you safe." Tony spoke. "I assume you'll go along with this one thing until we have more information on how to deal with this?" His question was serious and Harley knew his best bet would be to listen.

"Yes. Yeah, let's go." He sighed.

"Good. If you want to brief your family, be quick about it. You need to get out of here as soon as possible." Rhodes told him, and Harley nodded.

He turned around after giving Tony a tense smile and headed back in the direction of his mother. It wasn't three steps before he noticed Parker following behind him. He tried to ignore the shadow, but after another few steps through the crowd, he couldn't.

"You could have just waited for me at the door or whatever," Harley said, maybe a little harshly. But someone was trying to kill him, he figured he had the right to be on edge.

"Mr. Stark told me not to let you out go farther than a couple feet away. It's my job, Sir." He didn't even sound like a bodyguard; tough and stern.

Harley shuddered. "Please don't call me Sir." He knew he might have to get used to the title, but it felt different because they were the same age. Even if Harley was sort of his boss.

"Okay Mr. Keener."

"You know, just—just call me Harley." He squeezed his eyes and scanned the heads for his mom and sister. Peter said nothing.

Stopping at the table he last saw his mom, he frowned, not seeing her. Instead, as he flipped around, he spotted his younger sister emerging from the bathrooms.

Realizing that he rather tell her than to disappear without a word. She just graduated from high school, she should understand the severity and relay the message.

"Abby!" She turned around at the sound of his voice and stopped walking towards the table.

"What's up? You look paler than normal." She greeted and Harley gave her a mock smile.

"When you find Mom, can you tell her not to worry?" He asked immediately.

"Well that's a great way to start a conversation," she joked before she saw Harley's serious expression and all humor faded. "Wait. What's wrong?" She glanced at Peter. "Who's he?"

"I'm Peter!" He answered a little too enthusiastically for the situation, holding his hand out and Abigail hesitantly shook it. "I'm here to protect your brother."

"A bodyguard?" She raised an eyebrow.

"People don't like me, you know, and they do the easy thing to get rid of people they don't like." Harley was trying to downplay it as much as he could, but he could still see the fear flare up in her. "Look," he cut her off before she could open her mouth. "Go find Mom, Tony says he's got you two covered. Just know that I'll be in a safe house somewhere out of state, I really don't know where." He paused, thinking about his next words before saying them. "I'll be okay."

Harley spotted his mom on the other side of the room. He could see Peter becoming impatient out of the corner of his eye. They needed to leave.

"Tell me you'll stay with her."

"Wait, Harley—"

"Promise." He pleaded, and begrudgingly Abigail agreed. "I'll call you guys as soon as I can."

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before turning around.

"Shall we?" Peter cracked a small smile and talked like they were going on a tour of the floor instead of leaving Stark Tower for Harley's and everyone else's protection. Definitely not the bodyguard Harley would have picked.

Him, Peter, Reece, and Nova took the stairs to draw less attention than if they waited for the elevators.

Harley didn't know if he shivered because of the chilly weather as he stepped outside, or because his brain raced with the thought that there was a fair chance there were snipers watching him through their scopes, waiting for that window to take the kill shot.

But the shot never came. The three bodyguards surrounded Harley, all of them moving so that they matched Harley's every step. They huddled so close, Harley felt like he was suffocating. Rather feel like he couldn't breath than not be breathing at all.

They reached the car, and that's when Harley wanted to really process the plan. The passenger side door opened, and he wanted to say he would rather drive. But he stepped in and allowed the door to close.

Harley still waited for a gunshot to come. Maybe pick out the bodyguards to leave him alone and vulnerable. But nothing came, and Peter slipped into the drivers seat next to him.

"Buckle up." Harley stared at Peter as he commanded the action, doing so himself. "What? Safety first." He turned the key in the ignition and the engine started. They pulled away from Stark Tower and merged into the New York traffic as Harley put on his seat belt.

"Once we're far enough or whatever, can you tell me where this place is and I drive? I would feel a lot more safe controlling the speed limit."

"Uh, sorry. Can't do that. But can I interest you in a cheesy joke?"

Harley stopped himself from scowling. "You don't seem like a bodyguard."

"You don't seem like CEO of the biggest company in the United States." Peter shot back. "Learning not to judge people by first impression is something you should learn to live by."

There was something about those words that angered Harley. They were true, but Harley had gotten by his entire life by first impressions. He stayed away from the people he thought would either be trouble or would just impose on his life. For the most part, his instinct was spot on.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't strike me as the type of person who could defend both my life and yours."

"I don't need to defend my life." Peter glanced over from behind the wheel as the car slowed to a stop at a red light. "Only yours. But believe me when I say I'm more than capable to do both."

"I don't." Harley stated. He'd rather get the truth out now.

"Then don't." Peter shrugged. "You don't have to like me either. I know trusting me with your life is a big thing, but I swore to protect you, and I will. But I think things would go a whole lot smoother if we get along."

"Is that where the offer for the cheesy joke came from?"

"Heh, no. I just have millions in my head at all times, and no one to tell them too. You're in for a jokefest." Harley watched as Peter smiled sincerely before it became a little bitter. "I do need you to trust me though. Liking me isn't a priority, but trust is. We're going to be together for a while."

"Yeah," Harley still couldn't believe it, "I guess so."

"So Mr. Keener," this time Harley did frown. He saw the teasing smile tug at the corners of Peter's lips, he said the title on purpose. What a way to get on Harley's good side. "I made a pencil with two erasers the other day. It was pretty pointless in the end."

Harley knew he was in for a long drive, ignoring the urge to show he found the ridiculous joke the slightest bit funny.

The severity of why Harley was being driven out of state seemed to hit full force when buildings and skyscrapers turned to rolling hills. Taking a deep breath, Harley willed his fear not to control him. Maybe he underestimated Peter, maybe he was exactly what he and Tony said he was. He just prayed he didn't have to find out—not knowing if that would make him feel safer and not like there was constantly someone watching his every move.  
  
  
  



End file.
